1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to methods and apparatuses for calibrating a stereo source image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereo, multi-view, or light-field three-dimensional (3D) video image may have to be used to perform real content-based 3D rendering on a multi-view or light-field no-glasses 3D display. Recently, many real 3D video images are in the stereoscopic form in which an image is divided into a left-eye image and a right-eye image. With regard to a multi-view generation method which is most widely used for a no-glasses 3D display, when a stereo video image is input, depth information is restored through depth estimation, and a multi-view video image is synthesized by performing depth image-based rendering (DIBR) based on the restored depth map.